Lava (canción)
"Lava" es una canción que aparece a lo largo del corto de Pixar del mismo nombre. La canción cuenta la triste y romántica historia de Uku el volcán y como desea encontrar una pareja. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Narrador: Bastante tiempo atrás, había un gran volcán Que vivía allá solitario a medio mar Al mirar desde altar que en pareja hay que estar Quiso tener un amor también Y de ese hervor fervor Un cántico le brotó y ardió sin parar su lava así Uku: "Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad Si estás para mí y yo para tí Mi corazón ruega a la mar y a la tierra Amar a un alma de lava" Narrador: Tras cantar sin ton ni son Esa lava endureció, al fin, hasta el borde estar de la extinción Pero nunca imaginó que bajo el mar Algún volcán estaba por ahí oyéndolo en su cantar Ella a diario lo escuchó, su lava ardió y ardió Amó la canción que él le dedicó Y así pensó en salir a verlo por fin Y oír hoy en esta ocasión esa canción Uku: "Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad Si estás para mí y yo para tí Mi corazón ruega a la mar y a la tierra Amar a un alma de lava" Narrador: Desde el fondo apareció un volcánico primor Viendo alrededor sin encontrarlo ahí Estaba sola y quiso él cantarle y hacerse ver Más ya si lava no, nunca cantó Su llanto al mar inundó Y el sueño aquel se ahogó Y ahí de pronto oyó cantar su canción Lele: "Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad Si estás para mí y yo para tí Mi corazón ruega a la mar y a la tierra Amar a un alma de lava" Narrador: Al nivel de este mar felices son en el final Felices son en el final, muy mezclada ya su lava arde más Y son un solo corazón que se aloja en nuevo hogar Si vas a visitar, los oirás cantar Uku y Lele: "Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad" Lele: "Si vas a envejecer" Uku: "Conmigo y al revez" Ambos: "Gracias al mar y a la tierra también I lava you I lava you I lava you!" |-|Castellano= Narrador: Muchos años atrás, había un volcán Que vivía solo en el medio del mar De la bahía a sus pies las parejas podía ver Y deseo tener a alguien también Y de su lava surgió De esperanza una canción y así, resonó años sin parar Uku: "Un sueño hay en mi corazón Que estás junto a mí, que junto a ti estoy Le pido al tierra, al cielo y al mar Que mande a alguien para amar" Narrador: Tantos años él cantó Que su lava se enfrió, y quedó justo al borde de la extinción Más no podía saber que a muchos metros bajo el mar Había otra volcán oyéndole cantar. Cada día le escuchó y su lava creció Pensó que para ella era esa canción Estaba lista ya para verle sobre el mar Pero él la cantó ya por última vez Uku: "Un sueño hay en mi corazón Que estás junto a mí, que junto a ti estoy Le pido al tierra, al cielo y al mar Que mande a alguien para amar" Narrador: Elevándose del mar surgió un precioso volcán Miró alrededor más no le pudo ver Él intentó cantar y no se pudo ya hacer notar Pues sin lava su canción ya se apagó En el mar él se hundió Sus sueños sumergirse vio Y ella recordó esa canción de amor Lele: "Un sueño hay en mi corazón Que estás junto a mí, que junto a ti estoy Le pido al tierra, al cielo y al mar Que mande a alguien para amar" Narrador: Muy felices de poder mirarse por primera vez Su lava al fin junta creció y creció Ya solos no estuvieron más, y fundaron un nuevo hogar Y muy juntitos ya, cantaron sin parar Uku y Lele: "Un sueño hay en mi corazón" Lele: "Tenerte siempre a tí" Uku: "Muy cerquita de mí" Ambos: "Gracias al cielo, la tierra y al mar Te puedo amar Te puedo amar Te puedo amar!" |-|Inglés= Narrador: A long, long time ago, there was a volcano Living all alone in the middle of the sea He sat high above his bed watching all the couples play And wishing that he had someone, too And from his lava came this song of hope, That he sang out loud every day for years and years Uku: "I have a dream I hope it will come true That you're here with me and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above-a Will send me someone to lava" Narrador: Years of singing all alone Turned his lava into stone until he was on the brink of extinction But, little did he know that living in the sea below Another volcano was listening to his song Every day she heard his tune her lava grew and grew Because, she believed his song was meant for her Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea As he sang his song of hope for the last time Uku: "I have a dream I hope it will come true That you're here with me and I'm here with you, I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above-a Will send me someone to lava" Narrador: Rising from the sea below, stood a lovely volcano Looking all around but, she could not see him He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone But with no lava his song was all gone He filled the sea with his tears And watched his dreams disappear As she remembered what his song meant to her Lele: "I have a dream I hope it will come true. That you're here with me and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above-a Will send me someone to lava" Narrador: Oh, they were so happy to finally meet above the sea All together now, their lava grew and grew No longer are they all alone with aloha As their new home and when you visit them this is what they sing Uku y Lele: "I have a dream I hope it will come true" Lele: "That you'll grow old with me" Uku: "And I'll grow old with you" Ambos: "We thank the earth, sea and the sky we thank too I lava you I lava you I lava you!" Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Pixar Categoría:Canciones Románticas Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas